Shattered Pieces of Glass
by IC-Chan aka.Imagination Child
Summary: A horrid cacophony peircing the ear... that is what a broken heart sounds like. Imagine running from heartache and pain, thinking that it has finally all ended, just to stumble head on into heartbreak again. (Taiora)


_Author's Note: Yes, I am back once again... with another of my lovely romance fanfics. I just can't get enough of love. ::Get's Starry-Eyed:: Ahem... sorry, anyway. This fic is much sadder than what I have been doing. I don't know what's with me and the sad taiora fics... I guess I'm still depressed about the way the second season ended. **;_;** Anyway, I hope you guys like this one as much as you have liked the other's. ~IC-chan_

  
  


** Shattered Pieces of Glass **

  
  


"Have you heard?" Taichi recalled Mimi's words as he rushed down the busy sidewalk, pressing against the natural flow of the people, ramming into passer-bys, but not caring. Only one thing... person held his attention this day. 

The city of Tokyo was in it's usual routine of large crowds, busy streets, and hectic traffic. The masses walked together flowing like an endless stream of bodies. In a rush to leave nowhere and heading to a place just as trivial. Only the young man with the chocolate brown hair and eyes to match dared to oppose the force of the man made stream. It was not his first time opposing the natural order of the environment, though this time it was not done intentionally. In fact he didn't care, so long as he made it to his destination. 

"No, heard what?" He asked as he put the phone on speaker. Lazily he circled throughout the empty apartment, searching tirelessly for the remote to the TV, though it would have been much eaiser and less time consuming to just turn the TV on by pressing the power button. 

"Well, it's Sora..." began the girl who was only a year younger than Tai. It was evident in her light, feminine voice, that whatever she had to say it wasn't the happiest or best of news. 

Tai still serached throughout his home for the remote control. Only half listening to his friend, "Tai? Taichi? Are you listening to me... I said it's about Sora!" Mimi shouted in frustration, she could tell when Tai was being distracted. He responded with a half hearted grunt, as he looked under the living room couch for the hundredth time. 

Mimi exhaled roughly at her friend in annoyance. "He's not even paying attention." She said to herself, as she switched the receiver from one ear to the other. She tapped her foot and study her lavender colored nails as she tried to be patient with Tai and whatever he was doing. But patience had never been one of Mimi's strong points. She sighed once more and listened as she heard Tai search his home. Then loud laughing could be heard, causing Mimi to slightly jump and nearly drop the phone. Now that was the last straw... 

"Taichi! Listen... Sora and Yamato broke up!" she shouted, startling Tai and causing him to drop the remote. 

A crash then Tai rushing towards the phone could be heard, Mimi couldn't help but laugh at how comical her friend sounded over the phone, but then cleared her throat and prepared to keep the seriousness of the conversation. 

"Nani...? How, when, why am I just finding out?" He asked as he sat against the couch, trying to get as close to the phone as he could, he didn't want to miss a word she had to say. 

"I'm not sure. I called her a few nights ago, she sounded horrible..." Mimi paused as she remembered how broken her friend sounded that late night. "I asked how she was doing, and she told me Yamato had ended it. When I tried to get more out of her she hung up the phone. I called back repeatedly but she wouldn't answer the phone." 

Shocked and still trying to recover, Taichi sat back against the couch. He was silent, and completely stunned. How long had his two best friends been together? Nearly two years now. How long had it been since he felt his heart break in two? The sound of it still rung in his ears, even after all those years. It was the sound of hearing his heart break... the horrible way it peirced his ears and struck deep into his chest, where it would eat away at him from the inside out. The sound of his aching heart would haunt him endlessly. Sometimes in his sleep he would hear it, and the old wound would open. The sound... hearing the sound of a broken heart was nearly indescriable. But when he would think about it to himself, one thing did seem to match the inesacble cacophony. 

"Tai? You still there?" Mimi knew that she had just touched a sensitive subject. She had known for years how Tai felt about Sora and Yamato being together. Honestly, she was the only one. It was days after she heard the news about them getting together. Taichi was the first to cross her mind, seeing how she had been the one to claim that Sora and Tai would be together by the time they were all in highschool. In her eyes the two were made for each other, so when the news had got out, she was amazed and devastated. She could only imagine what Tai was going through. Though it was a rough time, some good did come from it. Mimi and Tai had grown closer, not in a romantic way, but with Yamato and Sora together, Tai needed someone he could turn to. Mimi hadn't been the first choice, but somethings are never planned. 

"Yeah, I'm here Mimi," Tai had finally allowed the shock to subside. "So, she's pretty broken up about this." Tai commented as he stared blankly at floor. 

"I wouldn't know, " Mimi's tone grew softer, "She won't pick up her phone, and her mother's out of town. I'm afraid she might be a little too broken up over this. And I can't see her to check up on her. Tai you have to go check on her. I'm worried. Will you please Tai? If not for her, because I know... well, I mean... look Tai if you don't go for her, go for me. I'm really worr-" 

"I'll go." Tai interrupted. 

Mimi paused for a moment, "You will! Thanks, but I know how this might be for you. I can ask Izzy or Jou or even Miyako, to go if you don't think you can handle it. It's just that I thought you would be..." Mimi had beguan to second guess asking Tai. 

"I'll go." He said again in a low, slightly sad tone. 

"You sure?" She had to be sure that Tai was okay with what she was asking him. 

"Yeah Princess... I'm fine. I'll go now, it's only eleven in the morning right now. I'll talk to you later to let you now how Sora is doing. Later Princess." He said more cheerfully. 

She didn't reply right away. A light flush of pink crossed her face from hearing Tai call her "Princess." She hadn't heard him call her by that nickname for sometime. She smiled, mostly from blushing, "Later Tai." She answered as she hung up the phone. 

Tai stood at the base of the large apartment building. The floor beds that adorned the front entrace were beautifully done. Sora's mother had done them about three years ago, out of gratitude to the landlord for not evicting them when times had gotten a little hard. He smiled as he remembered the day. He had came by to see if Sora wanted to play a scrimage game of soccer, when he saw her mother and her working in the bed of dirt. Before he knew it he was planting bulbs and seeds with the daughter and mother. Not exactly how he wanted to spend a day of his spring break, but he didn't mind. He always did enjoy himself with the Takenouchi's, though most of their meetings involved Tai and Sora helping her mother with gardening of some kind or the two friends trying to sneak out before her mother could catch them and ask them for their help. 

Nervously he stood at Sora's front door. He hadn't been to her place for a long time. He usually avoided being there without Yamato, for fear that he might not be able to hold back his feelings, and starting some kind of conflict. But then he didn't want to be there with Yamato. Honestly, the thought of them being together made Tai ill, so to see them was too much for him to take. 

Finally he had gathered the strength to knock at the front door. It had taken a lot out of him just to do that much. He couldn't believe how nervous he had gotten. Sora was... is his bestfriend. He would be welcomed at her home if no one else's. But ever since she and Yamato had became a couple, Tai felt almost alienated. 

He stood at the door for a few minutes, no answer. Again he knocked, and again no answer. 'Is she out?' He thought to himself as he stood at the door. He wasn't sure why, but he reached for the door knob; to his surprise it was unlocked. Hoping someone was home, he step through the door. 

"Sora...?" He peeped his head thourgh the door. A single pair of shoes sat in the door way, indicating that someone was home. 

"Sora..." He called again as he slid his shoes off at the door way. "Hey, Sora, you here? Huh, Sora the flora..." He used the name he would tease her with when they were little. 

"Don't call me that." He heard a voice say from within the apartment. 

"Sora?" He couldn't see her, but he knew she was there. And from the sound of it, she wasn't doing so well. 

He stepped further into the apartment, and that was when he saw her. She was sitting on the floor staring aimlessly out of the window. She didn't bother to look back to him, she just looked head on with her forhead againt the blinds, which were closed. They allowed for only a small amout of sunlight to come through, adding to the dramatic sceneray. 

Taichi studied the scene before him for just a moment. The room dripped of depression, hurt, anguish... the most passionate of emotions. Emotions he was all too familiar with. The apartment was an enccentric, lovely one, which contrasted with the utter deprssion of Sora's mood. Beautiful wall hangings adorned the living room and hallway. Mirrors placed in stylish frames hung against the brilliantly colored walls, with fans that shone with flexes of gold and iridescent colors to the sides. A strategically placed bunzi tree sat in the center of a wooden table, that was trimmed with a golden design of sakura branches. While synthetic sakura branches hung above the window sill, bind together at their bases by red, green, and yellow ribbons. The beauty of the apartment was something out of a picture. Like it was professionally decorated by some interior decorator to expensive to hire. But it was Mrs. Takenouchi who had created this haven of beauty, and Sora was blessed enough to inherit her mother's eye for natural beauty. Not the glam beauty that Mimi was the queen of, not that she wasn't beautiful herself, because it was a well known fact that she was very gorgeous. But Sora had a natural subtle beauty that Mimi couldn't compare to. It was one of the reasons Taichi had fell in love with her, and he was sure it was one of the same reasons Yamato had fallen for Sora as well. 

"Sora, are you okay?" He asked as knelt beside her. She looked like she hadn't been out for days. Her eyes, which were normally a breathtaking shade of scarlet, were red, dry and puffy. She must have been crying for days. Her cheeks were tear stained, and her complexion was slightly lighter, indicating she hadn't been out for awhile. She still had not said anything to him. She simply pulled at the large, yellow long sleeve shirt she wore and fixed it up on her shoulders. It was cut at the base, making it a mid-driff, revealing her stomach and her figure. She then fixed the over sized shorts that hung loosely at her hips and sighed, still not looking at Tai. 

"Uh, Sora... I... I heard about what happened." He started. Tai was so unsure as to how approach Sora. He had never had that problem before, it was awkward. He always knew how to act when it came to her, but then again he had never seen her with a broken heart. 

'How are you feeling?" He asked reaching out to move a few strands of her auburn hair from out of her eyes. But she pulled away from his hand. This startled and disturbed him. Never had she distance herself so much from him. It hurt him in a different sort of way than before. 

"Sora..." 

"What do you want Taichi?" She still had not looked at him. 

Caught off guard by her tone, Taichi looked at her. "I heard about you and Ya... anyway, I wanted to see how you were doing." He answered. 

" I didn't want to pry. Just check on you." Slowly she turned to face him.. He was even more hurt to see her face. It was obvious that she wasn't sleeping, and he wasn't sure if she had eaten yet either. She was tired, no exhausted. She needed to rest, she needed to eat, she needed... 

"I need someone to hold me, Tai." She said in a hurt, depressed voice, with that she leaned in towards his face, looking into his eyes. For a moment it had seemed as if she was going to kiss him as she gazed into his eyes. He could feel his heart pound so hard in his chest that it felt like it was going to jump out of his throat. He swallowed, trying to help his throat which had suddenly become dry. Ironically she smiled, slipped her arms around his waist, and then laid her head gently against his chest. 

Tai looked stunned by this gesture, but he understood it all too well. He watched her as she sighed in content, it felt good to have him by her side. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her body, and hugged her close to him. He recalled all the times he had wished somone would have been there when he was at his lowest. So understanding her situation, he could not deny Sora this bit of comfort. 

'She smells like vanilla.' Tai noticed as she sat nestled in his arms. She smelt of vanilla and other scentes, reminding him of her mother's shop in early spring. Tai smiled as he realized how much of an impact Sora's life had on his. There weren't too many boys his age that would admit that his favorite time of the year was early spring becasue he enjoyed the scent of the flowers when they first bloomed. It wasn't the flowers that he liked so much, it was more Sora that he enjoyed. When they were younger he would secretly watch her as she tended to the flowers at the shop. She would always claim to hate it, but whenever she was alone, she would practically glow as she water the multicolored flora. 

"It hurts, Tai. It hurts in ways I've never felt." She tightened her grip on him as she tried to force tears back, but to no avail. He could feel her warm tears bleed through his shirt, as they flowed freely. His heart poored out for her. He had been there, he had been where she was at that moment. It broke his heart to see her like this. He couldn't believe Yamato was capable of such insensitivty. Sora did not deserve to be treated like this. She was a sweet, angelic girl who deserved nothing but the best and happiness. Tai had offered her that at one point, or at least he wanted to, but he had let his fear stand in the way. 

"Sssh, I know it hurts." Tai brushed her hair gently. It was soft. To say it was like silk was to cliche for Tai, he could only think of it as the softest thing he had ever felt in his life, he was sure that it was as soft as angels wings, though he says no being could ever truly compare to Sora. "It'll be alright." He told her, still brushing her hair. 

Sora's eyes narrowed in ager, and quickly she pulled herself from out of his arms, startling Taichi. "Sora what... what's wrong?" he asked confused. 

'Tai don't tell me that!." She nearly screeched the words out to him. "I hate it when people tell me that! How do you know it will be okay!" She turned away from Tai, and wrapped her arms around herself. 

He was shocked by her behavior. He had never seen her so angry before, so hurt. This was far worse than anything she had ever shown. He wanted to help her, to make her feel better, but he was not sure how. When he thought about, he couldn't guarantee that everything would work out for her in the end. He couldn't honestly guaranteee that things would, could be the same. Sure he had made it through his heartache, but Tai had been forced into a world of heartache, pain, and consequences when he had become leader of the digidestined. He was forced into being strong, and now he had become the strongest of them all. Sora, she just might not be able to handle her heart being broken by someone she truly loved. 

"Sora, I... I'm sorry. I never thou.." Taichi began, but was cut mid sentence when he heard her whisper. "Wha... what did you say?" he asked moving just a bit closer. 

"My heart is broken." She whispered, "Do you know what that is like?" Her voice slightly wavered as she forced back tears once again 

"How could you ask me that," He said almost wanting to shout, "You have no idea!" His voice lowered as he looked away and drifted off into painful memories of his own. 

A part of Taichi found this conversation ironic on some many levels. How odd for him to discuss broken hearts with the one person that broke his. At times when he had a chance to think about it, he would find himslef, almost resenting Sora. Almost wanting to tell her their friendship was destroyed and not coming back. But he couldn't bring himself to do that, he couldn't bring himself to truly hate her. His love was more overwhelming than any emotion he had ever felt. He had wished so many times to have a chance to tell Sora the turth, that way she could know that he was not only sure of what a broken heart felt like, but could know that he was a veteran of it. 

"Of course I do." He still spoke in a low tone, "It's horrible!" 

"More like unbearable." She said sarcastically. 

Again he allowed the memories he dreaded most to consume his thought. It was never ending, he was trapped. It was a cycle he could not alter nor could he escape it. It was, like many things in life, inevitable. 

"It feels like someone has crawled under your skin, and started to rip away at it." He continued. 

"Well than if you know... how could you say it will be alright?" She asked still upset. 

"Because..." He paused and moved closer to her. "I have to believe that it will, or else I don't think I could make it." He finished putting his hands on her shoulders. 

"It won't be alright though. I... I can't take this! It's... It's like someone stepped on my heart. Like he grabbed it, ripped it out of my chest, and just stepped all over it. And it... it doesn't break completely it just cracks... so you are scarred for life, and you are forced to carry that wound for the rest of your life. It leaves you open to having that wound opened up again at any time, Tai! But that isn't the worse part, it's the sound. The sound of it cracking is the worst part of it all. The sound is horrible..." Sora had become somewhat hysterical. But Tai allowed her to go on, he had figured she needed to vent. "The sound Tai," she contiued, "It's like, It sounds like, it sounds the same as..." 

"Shattered pieces of glass." Sora turned sharply to face Tai. He had caught her off guard when he finished her sentence. She at first looked angry, but her expression softened when she noticed the hurt that pratically radiated from his eyes. 

"Tai...?" She could see that he was speaking from expeirence, and this surprised her very much. 

"I heard it two years ago," He said as he looked past Sora. His eyes gazed off, not looking at anything specific. He looked as though he was lost in some long lost memory, like he was reliving the worst day of his life. "The day I found out you two were together." He said, eyes slowly starting to water. 

Sora looked at Tai somewhat confused and concerned. In all her life she had not expected this, to see Tai so intense about anything like this. She didn't think that anyone could relate to where she was, but he had proved her wrong. Not only did he relate, but he was there with her. 

"I... Sora I loved... love you." He said in a matter of fact tone as he looked down at Sora. Her deep ruby eyes went wide with shock. Was he serious? He couldn't have been. Though deep down inside, as she looked to his familiar brown eyes, she knew he was. 

Taichi looked deep and lovingly into Sora's eyes. He had a pure love for this girl before him. He had found so much through this love. He had found courage, compassion, forgiveness; Sora had honestly given him so much without ever know it. And this love that had touched his life in so many ways was unmeasurable, endless, and everlasting. At so young, he learned to love so hard, so passionately, and so deeply. And though he had expeirenced some of the worst things in the world because of this love, he would never regret it. 

Taichi found himself spellbound by Sora's jewel like eyes. He couldn't pull himself away from those eyes even if he wanted to, but he had no intentions in the world to leave her now. Drawn in more and more by the beauty he saw in her, Tai's face moved closer to her's. His eyes taking in every feature on her face, from the way her auburn red hair brought out her scarlet eyes to her lips which were just as perfect. She was utter perfection, to Tai she was perfect. No one could ever compare to Sora, and as he study her face he found himself complled to touch her lips. Gently, he placed his hand under her chin, tilting her face towards his. He brushed her lips gently. They were soft to the touch, and just made Tai want her even more. 

Sora had seen Taichi in a new light this day. She had known him for years, and she had always knew that he had a sensitive heart, no matter how many fronts he may have put on. But this was totally new to her. She had never seen him like this. She had never even suspected that Tai had fallen in love with her, of all people. Everything had come as such a shock, but she couldn't deny that at that moment, as they looked adroingly into each other's eyes, that being with Tai felt right beyond words. 

Only one thing had felt just as right. The meeting of their lips was a kiss shared in pure love. Within moments, Sora had realized the love she had hidden inside her for this boy she had known as her best friend. They had shared hard times and good times, secrets, and first crushes, neither had honestly guessed that they would have shared the best thing to ever happen to them. Neither had ever imagined that they would share something as perfect as a kiss. And as the moment continued, both found themselves emerced in total bliss. They broke the kiss softly, neither hesitating or rushing, just letting go of the kiss. But not letting go of one another. 

The rest f the day had been spent with the two new found lovers enjoying each other. They had found the friendship that was once slowly dying, and that friendship flourished and thrived into a perfect meeting of pure love. Neither Taichi nor Sora had expected to mend their aching hearts through each other. But just like everything else in the world, nothing ever works out the way you plan it. And the two couldn't have been more thankful that it had worked out the way it did. 

He traced her slim figure with his hand as she slept, peacefully, under him.Sleep had done her well, she had looked a lot better compared to earlier that day. Her eyes had gotten back the glow, and she had finally learned to relax. That was obvious because she slept soundly for the first time in days. Tai smiled contentedly as he looked at the way her hair sat gently against her face. That face was like looking into the face of some celestial spirit far beyond normal human comprehension. He could not have asked for anything more treasured than this moment he spent with her now. He stared lovingly, as he stored every detail about her in his memory bank. He couldn't dare lose not a chance to live this day to it's fullest. This was he one desire in his life he had found nearly unbearable to live without, and now he had gotten it. Gently he leaned in to kiss her cheek. The scent of vanilla and flora stilled swirled around her. The soft fragrance was amazing to Taichi. This day was amazing to Taichi, and to watch her sleep, happily and peacefully by his side, was a perfect way to end it. 

He recalled how she asked him to stay with her, she didn't want to be alone. It was expected, the hurt was still there, even if they had found there way to each other, the hurt was still there. Tai smiled again as he brushed few strands of her hair from out of her face. "I love you." He whispered as softly in her ear. She cooed softly at the sound of his coice, and scouted closer to him. 

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

"I don't know. What else is there to say?" Sora spoke softly over the phone. Keeping a watchful eye on Tai, who slept soundly on the couch where they had spent the night. She smiled as she watched him sleep. His face was barried deep into a arm rest while his arm hung lazily off the edge of the couch. He twitched as he felt a few strands of his hair brush against his ear. 

"Look I just don't think it's a good idea. You said what you had to say almost a week ago, why do you want to say anything else?" She asked as she focused her attention back to the person on the phone. 

"I... It's just that, I... fine. I'll meet you." She said with a sigh. 

"Look I gotta go. We can finish this later." Sora quickly hung up the phone as she notice Tai was starting to stir in his sleep. Quietly, she tiptoed back to the couch and sat where she had been earlier. 

Any moment Taichi was going to wake up, at least that was what she had expected. But he was always a heavy sleeper, and in no time he was snoring loudly in a deep slumber. Sora giggled quietly to herself, as shewatched him seelp, twirling a few strands of his wild, brown hair around her finger. "Tai..." She whispered in his ear, trying to wake him up as gently as possible. "Taichi..." she said again, just bit louder. But still no response. Gently she nudged him, trying to be as sweet as humanly possible, but that intention did not last for long. "Taichi, wake up." She annouced giggling, as she nudged him with her elbow. Instantly, he shot up, hair shaking violently as he tried to get his head together. Clumsily he move to sit up, but his hand had missed the arm rest by a mile, and he as sent tumbling to the ground. Sora watched her goofy couterpart, entertained by his antics. 

"Wha... what happened?" He said still half asleep, as he pulled himself back up onto to the couch. 

'Tai's so cute when he wakes up.' Sora thought to herself as he rubbed his eyes like a sleepy toddler. He was so confused and half a sleep, that had babbled on for a few minutes about eggs and how they don't hold good conversations, before he was awake enough to form real words and sentences. 

"Good morning." He said with a smile as he stretched. Happily he hugged Sora and kissed her on her neck, breathing in deeply, still intoxicated by her sweet fragrance. She blushed slightly, the idea of her and Taichi was all too pleasing and still took some getting used to. 

"Tai," she said in a serious tone of voice, "Um, I need to tell you something." She getly pulled away from his arms, so she could turn and get a better look at his face. 

"What's wrong?" He could hear in her voice how important whatever she had to say was, and this made him nervous. He could feel a lump build in his throat. He was sure that all was going to well, and he had acquired a paranoia that something would go wrong. 

"Tai, Yama-ch... Yamato asked me to see him this afternoon, he wants to talk." Sora trembled as she told Tai this. She knew he would be upset, he probably didn't want to hear that name at this moment. But she felt he had a right to know. It was just that now, she wished she hadn't told Yamato that she would see him. 

Tai sat straight up, and moved closer to Sora's side. He hadn't said anything yet, this made her even more nervous. He, honestly, didn't know what to say at the moment. He was angry, but he didn't know why he was. It wasn't as if she agreed to it, did she? "What did you say?" He asked in a low tone. 

'He sounds so much older.' She thought as she looked at Tai. He looked pensively towards the floor. The light from the window outlined his athletic figure. Sora looked at Tai in a somewaht stunned manner. She watched him, wondering how things had changed so much and so quickly. The funny, little, goggle wearing, mop head still lingered in her mind. His playful grin and bright eyes, were still apart of him, but they had seen more than most people his age, and in a way this added to them. He still possesed an innocent charm that only got better with time, but being a warrior for two worlds, had given Taichi a maturity and defintion to his personality. He had so much dimension to his personality and just by looking at him for a brief moment, Sora had picked up this and so much more. This view of him, was intriguing and mezmorizing to her. She found her self being taken away by Taichi. 

"I told him I would see him, just to talk." She looked down, afraid to look at him. Or maybe it was shame. 

He sighed out, and leaned back into his seat. He was upset, no hiding it. He was angry. He had hoped that things would be smooth sailing from there. But he figured that would be asking too much of life. Asking for a little happiness, just seemed to be too much. 

"Are you angry?" she asked. No answer. 

'Tai, if you don't want me to go than say so." She told him. 

"I don't want you to go." He said so bluntly and so flatly, it didn't even seem like he was serious. "But I know you need to." He finished. 

He stood and stretched, trying to hide his frustration and hurt. "So," He turned facing Sora with a bright, cheerful smile, "Want something to eat? I know you do. You look like you haven't eaten a thing." He said patting her stomach. Sora put a hand over her stomach, he was right. Since her and Yamato had broken up, she hadn't ate much of anything. 

"Thank you, Tai." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and standing to look him eye to eye. 

He smiled his genuine, warm smile. "You were my friend, before anything else," He paused to kiss her on her forehead, "And I will always do and want what is best for you." He finished placing his hands to her face. 

Sora was slightly taken back by his words, she expected him to handle the situation differently. It was just more evidence that he did mature, and that he wasn't the same Taichi she had always known. He was different, yes, but it wasn't anything drastic. Overall, Sora was grateful and thankful for the fact that he had grown more understanding and compassionate. "Tai... I... You're too good to me." She said kissing him. 

"Stop..." He said blushing, "Now let's get something to eat." He said as he headed to the kitchen. 

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

"Where were you last night?" Hikari stood in her brother's doorway, arms folded across her chest, tapping her foot. She wasn't nomrally curious about her brother's where abouts, but he had called around eleven o'clock that night, telling her he needed a cover story because he couldn't come home. She asked repeatedly where he was, but he would reply with "I can't tell you, just cover for me." She almost wasn't able to pull it off, their mother had given her more of a hassle than their dad did. And she proabably would have kept interigating Hikari, had their dad not saved her. 

"I had a hard time covering for you last night! Mom, wouldn't leave me alone." She said trying to sound as angry as possible. 

"And I love you for that, my lil imoto-chan." Tai said kissing his little sister on the forehead. He was in a rush, he wanted to get back to Sora's place because they had planned to go out that night. Plus, Sora had asked him to come back, "I... I don't want to be alone." She told him just before they went their seperate ways. 

"Oh, no, don't you 'lil imoto-chan' me, Taichi Yagami! Where were you?" Hikari said more presistently. 

"Nowhere that concerns you." Tai answered as he searched his closet for his other shoe. 

"Then where are you headed off to... can you tell me that?" She flooped down on his bed, watching him scurry about his room, like a mouse in a maze. 

"That reminds me, I might need you to cover for me again." He quickly grabbed his coat from his closet and carried his shoes to the front door. "Will, you imoto-chan... you will, thanks... gotta go." And with that he slipped out the door, before he could hear Hikari yell at him for giving her so much trouble. 

"You owe me," She yelled out the door, "Onii-chan." She said sarcastically. 

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

'I don't believe what I am hearing.' Tai thought to himself as he stood just outside of Sora's front door. He could here the two of them, talking, together. They had to be in the living room or else he wouldn't have been able to hear them so clearly. 

"I guess we could try and make it work. It's just that..." Sora's voice was crystal clear in Tai's ears. He knew what she was thinking. He knew that she was worried about him, that she was thinking about how this would effect him, and yet, to his hurt, she still agreed. 

"I miss you. I was wrong to leave you so suddenly and I didn't realize how much I truly love you until you were gone." Yamato said. To Tai he sounded like a cheap super market, romance novel. He was sure that half those words were apart of some song Yamato had written. They sounded so insincere, so inpersonal. 

"Don't you miss me?" Yamato asked her in a pathetic sounding voice. 

"Well, yes." Her voice replied. Taichi could feel his heart race, his body had felt weak and ready to fight all it once. His world was beginning to shake around him. Like a powerful earthquake, everything became unsteady, and standing had become a harder task. 

"Than please give me... us, another chance." This guy was being ridiculous to Tai. Couldn't Sora see past all this, couldn't she see that he would just break her heart again? How could she be buying into his words? 

Tai stood nearly dumbfounded. This couldn't have been happening, not now. His world, his heart, the one thing he loved was about to be destroyed just on the other side of the door in front of him, and he was powerless to stop it. It was all too much, he couldn't take another heartbreak. He just couldn't, he didn't want to hear the sound, not the sound again. He had lived with it engraved into his mind for so many years, he couldn't live with it again. His blood bgean to race through his veins as his heart beat sped up. He wasn't ready for what was next, he knew this. He was sure that his heart would explode right out of his chest, if she said what Yamato wanted to hear. And once that would happen the sound would come again. It was hearing his heartbreak that terrified him the most. That sound was a horrid cacophony. Like some kind of morbid orchestra, he couldn't take hearing it again. It was so loud, so peircing. It would drown out all other sounds around him, and consume his ears in a horrible moment of pain. 

'No, Sora don't.' Tai thought to himself as he waited to hear her answer. 

"O...Okay, I'll give it another chance." 

There it was, and the sound of his heart breaking came quickly. He thought he would pass out from the pain. Had she truly forgotten what happened bewteen them? They had just found each other. They had just found there way to each other in an utter chaos of confusion and mixed emotions. Tai stood in front of her door, a crushed young man. She had done it again, she had inflicted the same pain that had came to him years ago. But this time it was even greater, because unlike the other time, they had a chance this time. There was something there that was trying to bloom, and it was cut down before it had gotten a chance. 

Finally, Taichi had gotten his head together. He couldn't stand there anymore, he was honestly disgusted. And it was justified, he had a right to be. He felt as though he was left with nothing, no one, no where to go, nothing at all. It was all taken away from him. All of it. he had found love again in one day and lost love again in one day. He may have been a warrior and a leader, but he wasn't built for this. This was more worse than any loss, more painful than any torcher. This was truly indescriable, everything he had, had been taken away so quickly that he almost didn't believe it. 

He had to leave, go, go for walk, run, go anywhere, it didn't matter, so long as he wasn't anywhere near them right now. Slowly he turned away from the door, the apartment, her. "And what hurts the most is... I... Aishiteru." He said as he walked down the apartment hallway. 

The young man with the chocolate brown hair and eyes to match found himself walking against the natural flow of the man made stream again. Again he didn't care, and again only one thing held his attention. Though he didn't want it to be that way anymore, it will always be the same, there will be no one else, she will always hold his mind, soul, and love. 

And now he was left with nothing but a broken heart and the sound of shattered peices of glass. 

  
  


_Author's note: Wow, this is fic must have taken me forever. I edited and re-edited a million times. Wasn't this a sad one? I know it was, and I can't believe that a psycho taiora shippr like me would ever end a fic with Sorato. I guess you can even surprise yourself at times. I have to admit, I feel as though it is missing something. Maybe I should have added to it, I'm not sure, I'll let you guys decide. Well, this will be the last fic you see out of me until, I finish my series fic "Of Demons and an Angel" I think I need to focus more on it. That way I can get it done and I can get it back to writing anything, and not having to work with the same plot. Anyway, tell me what you think, hate it? love it? wanna flame me? Give me your honest opinion.~IC-chan_


End file.
